


A Special Kind Of Love

by lalahss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, M/M, One Shot, a little bit of angst anyway, cute times, just a lot of third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/lalahss
Summary: Sylvain finds himself falling for the sweet, religious Mercedes, and tries to win her over with varying degrees of success, thanks to one jealous Blue Lion. Occurs between Mercedes' and Sylvain's B and A supports.





	A Special Kind Of Love

Sylvain was thinking one day as he was sitting in the Blue Lions common room, why couldn't he gather up his courage and do it?

So many reasons, he reminded himself. She's wholesome. She doesn't want to be with a cad like you. She doesn't care about your crest. She should be with someone who isn't trying to seduce half the monastery on any given day.

To be fair, he countered, he hadn't been doing so for the past couple of days. He wanted to show Mercedes he was serious, but... would she agree with him? Would she want to be with him?

He got up and decided to take a walk on the monastery grounds. Maybe it'd give him some ideas on how to let Mercedes know how he felt about her, and also to see if anyone was down to be with h- no! He shook off the thought.

Outside, the sky was blue and the air was crisp. Mercedes would love it, he thought to himself. All the beauty of the Goddess, in one place... He smiled to himself. He was really into her, wasn't he? Even the birds chirping and sounds of students chattering was enough to make him think of her. Did she think about him this way?

He was interrupted by Felix walking past, and giving him a concerned look.

"What's up, Felix?" he said rather enthusiastically.

"Why are you out here alone?" Felix responded quite dryly. "Where's your latest girl?"

"Weeell..." Sylvain grinned. "I'm going to try and get her, somehow!"

"Right... okay..." Felix frowned. "Have fun with that. See you."

"See you!" Sylvain was too caught up in his excitement to notice Felix's downcast expression, and went off to get some inspiration.

\---

After a quick walk around the grounds, Sylvain suddenly found himself at the gardens. He stepped inside, and saw Byleth tending to some plants.

"Professor!" He walked up to him, and smiled. "I need some advice."

"Do you?" Byleth asked warily. "Is it about a girl?"

"Ye- yes, but it's not like that!" Sylvain frowned, and tried again. "What would I do to show a girl I was serious about her?"

"Serious?" Byleth stood up, and looked at Sylvain seriously. "If you're truly serious, maybe try to take her on a proper date? Not just behind the stables or in some small cupboard in the castle?"

"O-of course Professor!" Sylvain frowned. "But... what could we do?"

"Have a picnic?" Byleth suggested, looking tired already.

"Yes!" Sylvain grinned. "Thank you!" He ran off, leaving Byleth frowning at his disappearing figure.

"What on earth has him so excited?"

\---

"Well, Mercedes," Sylvain started, "would you be free to go on a picnic this afternoon?"

"Oh! Sylvain..." Mercedes smiled, and Sylvain could feel his worries washing away. Goodness, being around her was almost as cleansing as going to church. "I know what happens on your dates."

"Huh! Hold on!" Sylvain cried out. "It's not like that! It's... because I like spending time with you. I promise I won't do anything untoward!"

Mercedes gave him an appraising look. "I believe you. I mean, you've gone red!" Her cheeks flushed, and Sylvain put a hand to his cheeks. Goddess, he was red.

"So... shall we meet outside the castle in an hour?"

"Yes! I look forward to it!" Mercedes smiled, and Sylvain felt his heart grow in his chest.

"I will too." With that, they turned their separate ways, and Sylvain immediately started preparing in his mind. What to wear? How to style his hair? Oh boy...

\---

He showed up to the front of the castle, looking exactly how he had earlier. After pestering most of the Blue Lions, he'd settled on a natural look. Felix had been side-eyeing him suspiciously, unsure of what Sylvain was up to, but Sylvain had reassured him it was only a date. Felix didn't look comforted, but let Sylvain go on his way.

"Sylvain!" Mercedes called as she came out of the castle. As she grinned at Sylvain, he could feel his heart race.

"Mercedes, are you ready for the greatest picnic of your life?"

"Yes!" She giggled, and Sylvain extended his hand. He wondered if she was going to accept, but then she took it and he could feel his body warming up. This kind of love was so different to what he was used to, but it was so nice...

"I'll lead the way," Sylvain offered, and as they walked off, he could sense that this was the start of something wonderful...

\---

The picnic was going excellently, as Mercedes loved the pastries he'd managed to snaffle out of the kitchen. He told her stories, and they both lay on the blanket across from each other as they chattered away. At one point, Mercedes had a crumb on the side of her mouth, and Sylvain brushed it away gently. She softened under his touch, and he tried to calm down his roaring nerves. As the sun began to set, Sylvain felt as if he was free, vulnerable, cared about. Mercedes was beautiful in the sunset's glow, but he knew that he couldn't move too fast. He had to stay calm.

"Sylvain, thank you for today," Mercedes said with a smile. "It was wonderful."

"You know Mercedes, every moment I spend with you feels wonderful."

"Oh!" She smiled, and then frowned. "Is that what you say to all of the girls at the monastery?"

"No- No. I've never felt it like this." He cursed his habits, and wrinkled his brow. "I... really care about you a lot, Mercedes."

"That's wonderful," she responded in that sweet dulcet voice of hers. "Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'd be honoured." Sylvain grinned, and Mercedes stretched her hand out over the picnic blanket. Sylvain took it, and they both looked out at the orange glazed sky until there was no more light.

\---

"You want to what?!" Felix nearly shouted that night as he met Sylvain in his room. "You want to do what?"

"I think I want to go to church. I mean, it's important to Mercedes!"

"Syl. Vain. My. Goddess." Felix frowned. "She's just a girl. A member of our house, yes, but she's a girl."

"And?" Sylvain replied, slightly hurt.

"You date lots of girls. You aren't exactly known for being monogamous, or committed, or anything Mercedes would appreciate."

"I care about her, Felix."

"And when she inevitably decides to break up with you?" Felix countered.

"Felix," Sylvain tried to start.

"I don't want you to give up on love for the umpteenth time, and then decide to go out with one of your flings again."

"Felix!" Sylvain said crossly. "Sometimes you're a really unhelpful friend, you know that?"

"I just want to help you," Felix responded, a flash of something coming over his face. 

"I want you to support me."

"Don't get caught up in it." Felix turned towards the door. "That's all I'm saying."

"Good night, Felix." Sylvain felt cold, and confused. Felix was normally a bit cool towards his pursuits, but... this felt hurtful. Did Felix want him to stay single?

As he fell asleep, he dreamed of Mercedes floating on clouds and Felix riding a rain cloud, trying to knock her off. He woke up sweating multiple times during the night, and by morning felt grumpy. However, he remembered he was meeting Mercedes, and perked himself up.

\---

As he met her by the stables, he saw her holding a book. He looked at her confusedly, and she laughed.

"There's a lovely spot close to here, but we need to be quiet, okay?" Mercedes took his hand, and Sylvain, in shock, followed her into a grove of trees. She stopped behind a bush, and pointed at the trees. "You see that?"

In the tree was a grey bird, with a golden beak. Sylvain smiled, and whispered to Mercedes, "I didn't know you liked bird watching."

"It's a nice pastime," she replied sweetly, her words spilling into Sylvain's ear like honey. "There's another, look!"

Mercedes' book listed many different kinds of birds, and Sylvain and her spent the morning watching them. Once they started to move out of the grove, they saw Felix.

"Oh, fancy seeing you two here," Felix said icily. "I was watching some birds."

"We were just leaving!" Mercedes chirped, and Sylvain nodded, brow creased.

"Right. Do you both want to go for lunch with me?" Felix smiled, and Sylvain could tell it was forced. Mercedes might've noticed, but she didn't mention it.

"I'd like to, how about you Sylvain?" She looked up at him, her hand still in his, and Sylvain nodded with a forced grin.

"I'd love to."

\---

Sylvain didn't know what Felix was playing at, but he was making conversation with Mercedes and him as if he wasn't trying to grind their relationship to a halt.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Felix said with a smile, and Mercedes looked happily pensive.

"Well, I haven't seen him in many years," Mercedes said, "but tell me about your family!" Sylvain knew what had happened, and he wasn't surprised Mercedes was shying away from it.

"Well, what do I say?" Felix smiled. "They're family...?"

The conversation flowed, but Sylvain felt oddly intimidated. Once he bid Mercedes goodbye with a warm smile, he could feel Felix breathing down his neck. Once she was out of earshot, he turned around.

"What the hell, Felix?"

"What do you mean?" Felix looked coolly at him, and Sylvain narrowed his eyes.

"You. Interrupted. My. Date."

"And?"

"I can't help but feel like you don't want me to get with Mercedes!"

"I don't want her getting hurt."

"Oh, so last night it was me getting hurt. Now it's her?!"

"I don't want anyone getting hurt." His face fell, and then he hardened himself. "Or anything. Like our friendship."

"What, are you jealous?" Sylvain immediately regretted the words, as Felix seemed to look angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm just wanting to look out for you." Felix turned around and walked off, and Sylvain knew better than to follow him.

\---

The next day, Mercedes and Sylvain went riding, but somehow Felix was already at the same pond they were wanting to watch ducklings at. Sylvain did get a moment alone, as Felix got scared by a bee, which he used to take Mercedes' hand and look into her eyes. He could feel his body reacting to being so close to her, and Felix returning with a glare couldn't squash his feelings as Mercedes rested her hand on his thigh.

The day after, his date with Mercedes involved them training. They had an hour of them sparring and healing, as he taught Mercedes how to wield a lance, and the high point came when Mercedes fell over and he caught her. Her body in his arms felt perfect, and he resisted the urge to kiss her, instead telling her she looked beautiful. Felix however happened to walk in as they parted, and he gave Sylvain a look so harsh that it would've cut him into two if it was physical. They continued to spar, and Felix at one point decided to go one on one with Sylvain. Sylvain knew he was rusty, but as Felix shrugged off his top to fight him better, he felt a wave of something he wasn't sure of. Intimidation? Pride? ... Lust?

He couldn't be certain though, as Felix's weapon immediately cut through his shirt. He gave Mercedes an apologetic look, and took off his top. Mercedes' shyness was enough to make him feel a bit more confident in himself, but the way Felix looked down his body... he was aware of something, but all he focused on was the way Mercedes tended to his wounds after Felix beat him multiple times in a row. Her hands on his chest were so soft, and he couldn't find it in him to make a flirtatious joke. If it wasn't for Felix wanting Sylvain to go and shower, he would've happily stayed with Mercedes for the rest of time.

The following day, Sylvain and Mercedes went to church, and Sylvain sung up at the front with her. Felix happened to somehow also get in the front row, so he had the sweet tones of Mercedes in one ear and Felix's screechy caterwauling in the other. He felt closer to Mercedes afterwards, and faintly appreciative of going into church.

The week was filled with multiple dates. Fishing, which Felix joined in for as a lifeguard, archery, which Felix excelled at (as he somehow tagged along), sewing, which Felix inevitably did with them as he 'tore his trousers,' much to Mercedes' amusement... it seemed Felix wouldn't stop joining them.

"I had no idea that going out with you would entail... Felix..." Mercedes said the next day as they were going into a training battle. Felix had mercifully gotten distracted with something, and Sylvain put his hand in hers.

"I didn't know either, but he seems to keep coming along," Sylvain noted.

"Could you... talk to him? I want to have a day with you, as there's something I want to tell you," she said quietly.

"I will, don't worry." Sylvain smiled at her, and she grinned as she got on her tiptoes. "Hey- oh!" Mercedes planted a kiss on his cheek, and Sylvain's heart swelled up. "Oh, Mercie..."

"Sylvie... I've been wanting to do that for a long time, but Felix is always there," she said sadly.

"That's okay, I plan to- I want to maybe, um..." Sylvain found himself at a loss, uncharacteristically. "I've wanted to to, so I'll talk to Felix as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sylvie," she said sweetly as she squeezed his hand.

\---

The battle was uneventful, but as Felix was in his room he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, but it didn't matter, as Sylvain burst in.

"We need to talk." He shut the door behind him, and he sat down on the end of Felix's bed. Felix sat across from him, in his chair.

"I don't want any of us getting hurt."

"For the goddess's sake! Mercedes wanted to ki- hug me, and she felt too scared to because you're always around!"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Felix!" Sylvain looked crossly at him, and Felix sighed.

"Have you ever thought that other people might like you?"

"Everyone loves me, but I only want to be with Mercedes."

"Other people that might have been wanting to date you for most of their life?"

"Felix, you flatter me," Sylvain said with a wink.

"Sylvain!!!" Felix got out of his chair, and stormed across to Sylvain, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "I've had a crush on you since we were kids, and you start going after all these girls. I say, fine. It won't last."

"Felix," Sylvain said, realisation dawning on him.

"And then you decide you've met the one. And who is it?! Mercedes. A commoner."

"She wasn't always a commoner, and besides! Why should that matter?!"

"Because I care about you!" Felix breathed heavily, and Sylvain realised he was holding his breath. "I've cared about you for so long!"

"Felix..."

"Nothing you can say will fix this," Felix said heavily. "I... thought I had a chance."

"I didn't know," Sylvain said honestly.

"Of course you didn't. You're all about girls, and dating, and kissing, and Mercedes, and I'm so sick of it!"

"I... Listen, I'm wanting to be with Mercedes. But I can't deny I've been feeling conflicted towards you. Like when we were sparring?"

"I hate y- what?"

"I know we probably can't be together, but I want you to know I care about you a lot as a friend, and when your shirt's off I care about you like a lover."

"That's so superficial."

"Sorry."

"You're putting up barriers. Just admit how you feel!"

"Can you give me some time?" Sylvain frowned. "I feel so overwhelmed."

"If you promise you won't hold back, or use those stupid pick up lines."

"I promise." Sylvain frowned, and Felix let go of his shirt. "I'll go then."

"See you." Felix shut the door as Sylvain left, and felt tears welling in his eyes. Why did he get so invested in his best friend and his love life? He felt awful towards Mercedes, who didn't deserve this, but... what could he do?

\---

Sylvain spent the night deep in thought. His dreams were tumultuous, and by the end of the night he woke up in a cold sweat. He cared for Mercedes beyond all doubt, but he also cared about Felix a lot. But if he had to choose, he... He wanted to keep his friendship with Felix, but it was impossible for them to stay as close as they had been. He wanted Mercedes too, and he knew that she was who he wanted to be with. Their chemistry, and her eyes were enough to convince him. He decided to talk to Mercedes, and tell her before he decided to tell Felix the truth. She deserved to know why Felix would always look at her with hatred, and why he and Felix would never be friends again.

He found her on her way to church, and his heart soared. She saw him, and immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

"Mercie," he said gently, "I talked to Felix. Shall we take a walk?"

"Of course, Sylvain," she said kindly. "You're stressed. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Please," he replied. "I- I'm rather stressed."

They walked over to the courtyard of the castle, where they could see their housemates walking past. Dedue was going out to the garden with Dimitri, and they were both laughing lightly as Sylvain took Mercedes' hands in his.

"I love you." Sylvain felt pained as he broke down his walls, and added, "I want to be with you forever."

"For... forever?"

"Yes. Life isn't life without you. I need to be honest. I can't live without you."

"We... we've been dating for a week..."

"I've had a crush on you for such a long time, and I want you to know that I'm devoted to you. Whatever you say, I'll do." Sylvain closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I want you to relax." Sylvain's eyes popped open, and he saw Mercedes' sweet grin. "You're so tense. You don't need to be. I love you too." She took his hands, and kissed them. Sylvain blushed, as he scooted closer to her.

"The thing is... Felix has a crush on me. And I don't think his feelings are unrequited." He braced himself, but felt Mercedes leaning against him instead. "And... I don't know what to do."

"I don't mind if you want to date both of us," Mercedes said lightly.

"Th- huh?" Sylvain's jaw dropped, but Mercedes laughed.

"Polyamory, right? I've heard of it, and I'm sure it's alright in the Goddess's eyes."

"Are... you... sure?" Sylvain stammered.

"Felix is lovely! He's been so attentive to both of us on our dates, and I felt embarrassed, sure, but he cares about us."

Sylvain thought, and knew Felix was harsh but not so harsh to be mean to Mercedes outwardly. "Well... do you want me to talk to him?"

"I'll come with you." Sylvain went to go up, but Mercedes pulled him down. "Sylvie? Before we go..."

"Say the word, and I'll do it."

"Kiss me."

Sylvain grinned, a lopsided grin of relief and love. He leaned in, and took Mercedes' head in his hand as he kissed her gently. She squeezed the hand he was holding, and her other hand went around his back. They stayed like that, until Mercedes pulled away.

"You don't need to worry. Felix cares about you. You can be honest with him."

"I... know..." Sylvain smiled, and Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Shall we?"

"Of course!"

\---

Felix was stewing in stress. He'd been sparring all morning with Ashe, and Ashe was starting to tire. 

"Felix, ugh, a break?"

"Don't you want to be a knight?" Felix replied, carelessly.

"I know you're thinking about something," he responded. "Can you stop being so, ugh, aggressive?"

"Oh, right." Felix stepped back, and saw in his mind Sylvain's sad face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Felix said in a clipped tone, but he could hear Mercedes and Sylvain's voices from the hall.

"I'm a bit nervous," Sylvain said, and Mercedes laughed.

"You'll be okay, he's your friend!"

"Hey Felix, you're gripping your sword very tightly," Ashe noted.

"Hngh!" Felix tossed the sword aside. "Fight me with your fists, Ashe."

"Huh-" Ashe started, but Mercedes came in. "Mercedes?"

"Sylvain and I want to have a word with Felix, if that's alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's cool," Ashe said nervously, scuttling away from Felix. "Take all the time you want!"

"Thanks Ashe," Sylvain said as Ashe ran out of the room. "What'd you do to him, Felix?"

"Just be quick with me."

"Right." Sylvain held Mercedes in a side hug, and Felix gritted his teeth. "Would you want to be in a polyamorous relationship with Mercie and I?"

"Are you taking the piss, Sylvain?"

"We're serious," Mercedes said openly. "You care about Sylvain, and you were so kind to me when you were on our dates... wanting to make sure neither of us fell in the water when we were fishing, helping us do archery, and telling us all those stories about Sylvain as a kid..."

"Mercedes..." He regretted his words. "I would want to, but... I want to hear it from Sylvain."

"I care about you, Felix." Sylvain looked at him, Felix realised, vulnerably.

"Thank you, Sylvain."

There was a pause, and then Mercedes said, "we can give you some space?"

"No. I'd love to." He smiled, and Sylvain visibly relaxed. Mercedes nuzzled her nose in Sylvain's shoulder, and Felix could almost hear her whisper, 'I told you,' to him.

"Felix." Sylvain stepped forward. "Let's... start again?"

"No. Let's move on, together." He took Sylvain and Mercedes' hands, and squeezed them. "As a trio."

They all moved outside, where they proceeded to fall in a heap together and hold each other as they all felt relieved.

\---

"You ready?" Sylvain asked Felix, on the grounds of their new estate.

"Very ready." 

The war was over, and they had something they'd been wanting to do. They entered their castle, and saw Mercedes sitting with all of the other Blue Lions. She looked up as she saw them, a twinkle in her eye and a blush on her face. Both of the men went over to her, and as Mercedes got up, they both got down on one knee. Sylvain wobbled, and Felix steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"My love," Sylvain began, "we were wondering if you would like to take our hands in... well... some sort of marriage?"

"We have a ring," Felix said reverently. "And these grounds belong to us. We would want nothing more than to make you feel loved for the rest of your life."

"Yes!" Mercedes smiled, and Felix got up, Sylvain stumbling a bit as he followed. Felix took the ring out, and Sylvain took Mercedes's hand. "I would be honoured to be with you both forever."

"That's good, because so would we." The ring slipped onto Mercedes' finger as Sylvain said this, and Felix nodded.

"Perfect." She turned around to see her guests, the Blue Lions house, and she was greeted to everyone's beams.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to settle down Sylvain," Byleth said somewhat incredulously.

"I'm so glad you've got two whole husbands!" Annette said happily.

"This is a joyous occasion," Dimitri added, as Dedue nodded next to him. "How can we help you celebrate?"

"Well, cash is always appreciated," Sylvain said jokingly, and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Just being here is enough!" Mercedes said with a smile. "Today's a wonderful day..."

"It is indeed." Sylvain planted a kiss on Mercedes' forehead, and then one on Felix's. "And I love you both with all of my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! If you enjoyed it, remember to stay hydrated and look after yourself! (this also goes for even if you didn't like it, bc self care is important!!!)


End file.
